The reinvention of Bella
by molly.x
Summary: Bella was found in the woods by two strange vampires, but what will happen when they move back to Forks 76 years later? cannon pairings in the end
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I have lived with Sibby and Gabe for 76 years now. They were the ones to find me in the forest. Gabe wanted to kill me but Sibby saw something in me (God knows what) and decided to change me instead. That was the beginning of our clan. Sibby and Gabe have been married 103 years. Next Jared joined us, he was someone who drank human blood but wanted to change (we all drank animal blood). Sibby and Gabe thought he would be the one for me, but he was more like a big brother to me. The last person to join our clan was Melissa (known as Mel). Jared found her in the woods, half dead, and was instantly in love with her. Jared and Mel have been married 52 years now, and I'm still the single one. I haven't been able to get _him _off my mind, but he's probably in love with Tanya now. I knew at heart it was too good to be true. After many years of the same routine, we decided to move. To Forks. The clan all knew about my troubled past and all wanted to back me up as much as possible. So this is how my story begins. I guess you could call it the reinvention of Bella. The new Bella. The confident Bella. With her vampire clan all there to support her.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter, I know there is no speech in it but this chapter was kind of like an introduction. The next chapter will be better. Hopefully.**

**molly x**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

The sleek Bentley continental (our joint car) pulled up outside our new house. The rest of the cars, and my Harley, were being delivered later. The house was huge with four bedrooms with bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, two studies, living room, conservatory, games/arcade room and an industrial sized outside swimming pool. Since it was me who chose the house, I got to choose my bedroom first. After looking through all the rooms, I chose the biggest one at the top. With a whole wall to stack my beloved books. There was also a huge floor to ceiling window, giving me the most amazing view of the whole forest, and our neighbours; however hard I tried, I couldn't get far enough away from them.

"Have you picked one yet?" Jared bellowed from downstairs.

"Yes! The biggest!" I shouted, a smug smile etched across my face, soon replied by a chorus of moans and grumbles.

"Guys, just remember what it must be like for Bella to be back here." Reasoned Gabe, always the gentleman and always right. It would probably be a good time to mention powers. Sibby can pin point where anyone is in the world by holding on to an item of their clothing (something she claims to be useless but has proved useful in the past). Gabe has the power to know the answer to everything, and boy, do I mean everything. Jared is, well, Jared,. He has amazing strength. Mel can lift practically any objects using her mind, which is seriously cool, so far she's only managed a truck. And lastly there is me, Bella, I have the power to block powers used on me, unless I wanted them to.

"OH MY GOD!" Came the cry from Jared, he had found the massive flat screen T.V.

"Gosh Jared. It's a T.V. Have you never seen one before?" Teased Mel, walking to her husbands side, and , well, how can I put it, distracting him. Meanwhile, I was unpacking my many books I had collected over the years. When I had done I walked downstairs and called a group meeting.

"Okay guys, here's the deal. I don't know about you but I will get bored being here all day. So I enrolled us at Forks high school." I held my breath, hoping for the best. A succession of murmurs rolled around the room.

"Yes! We will all go." Came Mel's sure voice, giving meaningful glances at everyone else.

"Good. So here's how it'll be." I started.

"We are all brothers and sisters. So no holding hands, snogging, making out or any of the rest of it.

Oh and our surname is the same as our clan name, Stryder." I finished. They all nodded their heads and smiled. The rumble of a lorry sounded and we all jumped up to greet our long lost (an missed) motor vehicles. I was the proud owner of a red and black vrscaw v-rod Harley Davidson. I also owned a blood red F430 Ferrari. Sibby owned a Porche 911 Carrera 4s cabriolet in deep blue. Gabe owned a silver BMW 750 Li. Mel had a forest green Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. And lastly, Jared had a 1955 white Volkswagen Beetle, tweaked inside to make it a bit faster. We each unloaded our car (and bike) in to the garage and paid the delivery man, tipping him heavily.

"It feels like home now my car is here." Jared exhaled, not that he needed to, and stroked his vehicle.

"Jared you twat, it's only a car." Mel scolded. We all laughed. The night wore on and it was soon ready to go to school.

**OKAY OKAY I know the cars I used are probably crap but I'm not a car gal so please don't criticize too heavily lol :D**

**molly xx**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Next Morning

I sat in my room, listening to my new favourite song, rubber lover by marmaduke duke. The sun was rising and I knew soon enough it would be time to dress for school, or should I say, have Sibby and Mel dress me for school. As if on cue, they both appeared in my room, looking radiant as ever.

"Mornin' sleepy head, have a good sleep?" Sang Mel, we all sniggered at our private joke. Sibby jumped straight to work.

"I have two ideas for you today Bells, it all depends on what vehicle you plan on arriving in?"

"Harley!" I shouted out, with no hesitation -well I am a vamp after all- It was not unknown to my family that I favoured my Harley the most.

"Okay, well I was thinking, a lot of black, leather and sexy boots." I inwardly groaned, Sibby's idea of sexy boots were impossibly high heeled shoes i.e. hell!

"Fine." I mumbled, I wasn't in the mood to argue today, especially as I was most likely going to see _them_ at school.

Five minutes later I was transformed from a dreary looking slob to a very tall, sexy model. Or so I was told.

"I have to admit guys, I do kinda like it." I grinned. "But we're already late and it sounds as though the guys have already gone without us so lets get moving."

I ran outside to my Harley and sped off down the wooded track, going around 60mph when I had to swerve off road to save my Harley from a massive Jeep who also had the same speed idea as me. After closer inspection, I realised just who exactly I had managed to run into. They were all there, including _him_. Undeterred I yanked my prize Harley out of the bushes, aware of the burning gazes of the passengers, and attempted to kick start it.

"Stupid bloody bike. .!" I gave an extra jab with my heel, kicking the bike to life, also managing to scrape a chunk of paint off my bike in the process

"Grr." I groaned to myself, this just wasn't my day, well at least I looked good. I was also still well aware of the shocked faces in the Jeep. I lined my Harley up and sat on, spinning around at the last moment to scream at them all.

"Yes I'm alive, no thanks to you!" Aiming my evil glares at Edward, them sped off down the track, leaving clouds of dust behind me.

**Now I know I haven't written any for ages because I have had writers block *wink wink* and I am well aware that this chapter is so bad its unbelievable, but I just couldn't be bothered but I promise I will try to update a bit sooner next time.**

**molly x**


	4. Author note

**Author's Note**

**Okay people I'm really sorry I havent done any new chapters recently but i've been really busy. I'm going on holiday for two weeks on sunday but I promise after that i'll upload loads more chapters**

**..molly x**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I got to school about the same time as the rest of the gang. I pulled up next to them, ignoring the stares and cat calls we were getting off the rest of the school. Bella? Are you okay? Gabe asked me, worry written all over his face, on all of their faces.

"Cullen's." That one word told them all. They formed a tight knit circle around me as we walked into the building, ignoring the Jeep that pulled up a few spaces away and heading into the office. Once we had all been given our time tables the bell went so we all had to part to go our separate ways.

I got to class early, since I already knew my way around the school. Some things never change.

"Miss Swan. I would like you to sit at the back next to Alice." Mr Snooper pointed me towards the back of the classroom where the only other early pupil was sitting.

"But I cant.." I started

"Miss Swan you will sit where ever I tell you to. Now go." I strolled towards the seat, deciding I didn't like Mr Snooper and that I would try to ignore Alice. Even though she was still like my long lost sister.

"Bella I'm so sorry. Edward was a jerk. Is a jerk. He still loves you. We all do." She pleaded.

"Don't be mad at us Bella." She sounded near to tears, so I decided to put her out of her misery, I could never handle people being hurt, I always had to comfort them. I turned towards her.

"Alice, I'm not mad at you, or any of the others. I'm mad at him."

"He left me in the middle of the woods to die. But I hate myself the most." I turned towards Mr Snooper, who was calling the attention of the class, who had formed whilst me and Alice were talking.

"Why Bella? You can tell me. Were sisters remember. Even though Edward left you, it didn't mean we wanted to. Hell, even Rose was all torn up. She and Emmett haven't made love since it happened." I stared at Alice shocked. Did the gorgeous Rosalie actually miss me?

"I the myself the most Alice, because deep down, I still love him. And all my fantasies of what could of happened include him." I stared down at the book, ashamed that I had admitted it, and I had only been back at school less than half an hour.

"Miss Cullen and Miss Swan, could you please pay attention, or I might have to consider moving our new student you next to Mr Newton." I stared open mouthed in shock. Mr Newton? That couldn't be Mike could it? No. They just had the same surname, surely?

**Well people I'm really sorry I haven't updated for ages.**

**Every time I wrote a new chapter I got so frustrated that I wasn't any good that I deleted it so this is it, I'm still not happy with it but I realise you're probably getting inpatient now. Enjoy.**

**molly x**


End file.
